


The Early Bird Gets The Worm (But The Second Mouse Gets The Cheese)

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame Fix-It, Bisexual Tony Stark, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, I really need to stop procrastinating with these, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: James and Tony have built themselves a nice, quite life after the events of Endgame.





	The Early Bird Gets The Worm (But The Second Mouse Gets The Cheese)

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back on my shit with giving titles that have no relevance to the plot (if there can be considered one).  
> Seriously, this is just straight (gay?) fluff, almost no plot.

"Morguna!" Tony had called out to his daughter. "It's lunch time!"

"Define 'lunch' or be disintegrated," She demanded, holding up a repulsor from one of his retired suits. After recent events involving time travel, Thanos, and getting his spiderson back, he decided that he was done with the superhero life. 

Plus, a five month coma and the loss of an arm helped his case for not wanting to continue as Iron Man. He just chuckled as he lifted up his daughter with his prosthetic arm. 

"Alright, little missy, let's go," And he carried her with ease into the house. 

"Hey Tony," His husband greeted him, kissing him on the cheek and shifting their daughter to sit on his hip.

"This little girl was playing around in the garage," Tony had fake glared at Morgan. "Tell dada what you told me."

"I want to be a superhero like papa!" She mimed flying around and held out her hand in the Iron Man pose.

"Do you, little missy? Guess we've got a little hero on our hands," James laughed, giving Tony a look that said _we'll talk about this later_. "Well, before you can go running around in papa's suit, you've got to eat lunch. Look, I made tater tots just for you!" Both James and Tony just laughed as their daughter screamed at the mention of tater tots, and started trying to wriggle out of her father's hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so short, I just wasn't feeling super inspired. But whatever, have a gay day folks.


End file.
